


Gate Life

by RazorsEdge9466



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Guards, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorsEdge9466/pseuds/RazorsEdge9466
Summary: Im new to this so yall going down with me





	Gate Life

Character Info 

Athena:  
-Status: Deceased (Former Queen of The Gate) -Gender: Female \- Adopted Mia, Rose and Jack

Mia:  
-Status: N/A  
-Gender: Female  
-Oldest child

Rose:  
-Status: Queen of The Gate  
-Gender: Female -The middle child  
-Childhood friend of Ragnarök

Jack:  
-Status: King of The Valley  
-Gender: Male -The youngest child  
-Banished from The Gate

Ragnarök:  
-Status:Adviser to the Queen  
-Gender: Male -Roses childhood friend

Romano:  
-Status: Guard  
-Gender: Male -Taken in by Rose  
-Friend of Ares

Ares:  
-Status: Holder of The Gate (similar to himdlon from Thor)  
-Gender: Male -Taken in by Rose  
-Friend of Romano

Blirtzer:  
-Status: Gardener  
-Gender: Male -Taken in by Rose  
-Doesn't like romano because he keeps on burning his flowers

Mazakine:  
-Status: Librarian  
-Gender: Female 

Ram:  
-Status: N/A  
-Gender: Male -Son of Ares  
-Mother is unknown 

Rem:  
-Status: N/A  
-Gender: Female -Daughter of Ares  
-Mother is unknown 


End file.
